


Where You Belong (Inside My Arms)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Sexual Content, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate and Ada unexpectedly bump into one another while on holiday at a ski resort.





	Where You Belong (Inside My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to delightinpetrichor for her editing skills. This covers day 22: Hot Tub and 24: Skiing Title from "Wintersong" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.

Hecate moved out of the way as a group of squealing teenagers ran down the hallway with skis. She shook her head as one of them enchanted the edge of a snowboard to hit one of their companions. She almost opened her mouth to scold them before reminding herself she was on holiday.

She sighed as she pulled her book from under her arm and ducked into the sparse common room next to the lobby. It had a modest library with large armchairs and a sizable fireplace. Perfect, she thought. Her room would have been lovely enough for her intended activity, but she liked the sight of the large mountains through the tall glass wall in the common room. She settled into a quiet corner and began reading as the snow gently fell outside.

It was half an hour before another presence entered the room. Hecate couldn’t see the person but looked up when a few books hit the floor.

“Oh dear,” said the person and Hecate’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

“A-Ada?”

Ada rounded the chairs and drew a hand to her chest. She was dressed in one of her signature Yule season jumpers with a white cat in a red skirt and black cat wearing eye spectacles that matched Ada’s own. A small warmth built in Hecate’s chest at the endearing sight.

“Oh, Hecate, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb. I can go--”

Hecate shook her head and lifted a hand. “You’re not disturbing me.” She gestured toward the chair opposite her. “Join me, if you’d like.”

Ada hesitated a moment before she sat down, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Hecate knew she’d been rather upset this past term, what with expelling their first student in three years and Agatha visiting. Hecate wasn’t quite sure what Agatha said to Ada, but she knew it was something related to Ada’s fit as headmistress. Ada had been second guessing even the most minor decision since.

“Did you already hit the slopes? I imagine you’re a model skier.”

Hecate shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I actually haven’t found one I’m interested in tackling yet. How about you?”

Ada laughed. “I’m about the worst skier you’ll ever meet.”

Hecate tilted her head. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

Ada gave her a genuine smile at that. “Your faith is kind but misplaced. I fell into the ski lift line last year.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Then why are you at a ski resort?”

Ada gestured around them. “I rather like the atmosphere.”

Hecate almost laughed. She should have guessed as much. “Is your mother with you?”

Ada shook her head, her face falling slightly. “I invited her, but after she gave me a lecture on daring to spend a week away from the academy, she declined.”

Hecate bit her lip, disappointed in Alma. She had known as much as Hecate how stressed and upset Ada had been in the last term. Hecate tightened her fingers around her novel before releasing them.

“W-would you like to have lunch together? That is, if you don’t have any other plans.”

Ada’s eyes widened slightly. “I won’t be bothering you?”

_You’re never a bother_ , thought Hecate. “No, of course not. I’d appreciate the company of someone with more than two brain cells.”

Ada chuckled softly. “I can’t be the only intelligent person you’ve encountered.”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “You’d be surprised.”

Ada smiled. “Well then, I’d be delighted if you’re ready now, or I can come back after you’re done reading.”

Hecate vanished the novel she’d read at least a hundred times before and stood up. “I’m ready. After you.”

* * *

Ada concentrated on trying to stay positive as they walked into the dining room. She was glad to see Hecate, but she wasn’t sure if she could tell her the true reason for this trip. She’d desperately needed a break from Cackle’s. It had been years since it had felt so suffocating. Ada knew she was as prepared as she could be to start as headmistress, but the term had been more of a disaster than she’d suspected.

_You’ve always been weak_ , Agatha had said, _Are you surprised you’re failing?_ Ada shook her head. She should have known Agatha, of all people, wouldn’t be able to give Ada the comfort she’d craved.

“Ada, are you all right?”

She turned to find Hecate peering down at her with a curious expression. Ada nodded and tried to smile. “I’m sorry, got a little lost. Where would you like to sit?”

Hecate didn’t look particularly convinced but she didn’t expand on her original question. “I thought I’d let you choose.”

Ada walked to a table in the corner near one of the large windows. Hecate followed close behind and surprised Ada by pulling out a chair for her. Ada’s heart fluttered at the gesture.

“Thank you,” she managed to say when Hecate sat down across from her.

Hecate shook her head. “What are your plans for your holiday?”

Ada shrugged. “I’d honestly only gotten as far as planning my location and scheduling the week. I thought I’d figure it all out when I got here.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “That’s a bit--”

“Spontaneous?”

Hecate nodded. “That’s one word for it.”

Ada chuckled. “Not all of us can plan as well as you, Hecate.”

Hecate placed her napkin on her lap and rubbed the pads of her thumb and index finger. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Ada.”

Ada reached a hand to pat Hecate’s arm but reconsidered and dropped it back in her lap. She offered a small smile instead. “I know you didn’t. In all honesty, I wish I’d had more foresight.”

Hecate opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by their server. After the woman took their orders, Hecate cleared her throat and began again.

“There’s something to be said for the freedom of no set plan, I suppose.”

Ada nodded toward her. “Like an unexpected lunch with a dear friend?”

Hecate ducked her head slightly. “Yes, like that.”

Ada felt a warmth in her chest at the endearing way Hecate always made such a gesture when she was being teased or complimented. “Only trouble is, I’m not sure what else to do. There are some charming shops in the small village down the hill.”

“A tourist trap, I’m sure.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “So precisely the kind of thing a sentimental fool like me might appreciate.”

“Ada,” started Hecate who regarded her with a soft look, “you’re not a fool.”

Ada tried to resist her next words but found she couldn’t. “After this term, how could you be so sure?”

Hecate took a deep breath and shook her head. “Expelling Queenie Mugwort had nothing to do with your ability to lead. Most of the witches in that family are trouble and you know it.”

Ada shrugged. “Still.”

Hecate opened her mouth but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. It gave Ada a moment to realize she was doing precisely what she was trying to avoid. It was a holiday, after all, and her sour mood shouldn’t bring Hecate down too. Especially when Hecate was considerate enough to invite her to lunch.

“I’m sorry, Hecate,” she said before she dug into her meal.

Hecate shook her head. “I’m your friend, Ada. There is nothing to apologize for.”

Ada took a sip of water. “I appreciate it, but I don’t want to ruin your holiday with my mood.”

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, then sighed. “You’re not ruining a thing.”

Ada nodded. “Will you tell me about your novel?”

They spent the rest of the meal discussing Hecate’s book and the magical texts she’d brought with her. Ada loved to listen to Hecate explain complex potions theory. There was a light in her eyes and her voice would raise ever so slightly. It always made Ada wonder how she’d ever thought Hecate cold because once she knew what to look for, the passion in Hecate was clearly evident.

Their lunch lifted Ada’s spirits and she wanted to ask Hecate if they might do it again during the week, but she didn’t want to interrupt Hecate’s holiday. They stood to leave and walked back toward their rooms.

Ada pointed when they got to her door. “This is me then.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “It is?”

Ada tilted her head. “Yes, is there something wrong?”

Hecate shook her head and pointed to the next door. “No, it’s just that that’s my room.”

Ada chuckled nervously. “How fortunate.” She bit her lip. It was going to be quite difficult having Hecate so close when Ada’s feelings had blossomed beyond the confines of friendly regard.

Hecate nodded slowly and dropped her arms. She started to run the pads of her index fingers and thumbs together. “Do you think you might like to, that is, if you have no other plans, w-would you like to have dinner?”

Ada smiled. “I would love to.” Hecate stopped fidgeting and Ada added, “As long as you’re sure you’re not sick of me yet.”

“Oh no, I never,” she paused and crossed her arms. “I’m not sick of you.”

Ada felt her heart raced slightly. “Good then. I’ll see you at half past six?”

Hecate nodded. “Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

“You too.”

* * *

Hecate couldn’t believe she’d willingly agreed to this. Well, that wasn’t true. She _could_ believe it but she could also think of a list of things she’d rather do then stand in the bustle of a crowd of people _oohing_ and _ahhing_ over meaningless trinkets.

“Isn’t it darling?” asked Ada. She held up a teacup with a snowy scene and cats frolicking around in it.

It was frivolous and Hecate knew very well that Ada didn’t want for teacups but the way Ada’s eyes twinkled as she offered it up for Hecate’s inspection was too enchanting to resist.

“It goes well with some others you own.”

Ada beamed. “That’s what I was thinking.” Ada reached over and squeezed Hecate’s bicep gently. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate felt her heart leap at the contact. “Is there anything else you’ve decided on?” She tried to keep her tone even and not add a desperate _can we go now_ to the end of her question.

Ada gave her a long look and winked as she shook her head. “No, we can go after I’ve purchased this.”

“We can stay if--”

“I’ve made you go through enough torture for one morning. There is a bookshop round the corner with a tea room attached. It should be a little quieter.”

Hecate nodded. “I think I’ll step out to wait.” Ada nodded in return as she joined the queue to pay.

The chill was welcome after the heat of too many people. Hecate adjusted her scarf and crossed her arms as she watched people navigate the streets with skis and snowboards floating next to them. She hadn’t had a chance to ski herself in the past couple of days since she’d taken to spending so much of her time with Ada. She didn’t mind, of course. They usually parted in the afternoon for a few hours to themselves but Hecate found that instead of going out to the slopes, she stayed inside, distracted by thoughts of Ada. It was easy (though pointless) to imagine for just a little while that they’d actually planned this holiday together.

The door chimed and Ada smiled up at her and lifted her small bag. “Finished.”

Hecate held out a hand out for the bag. “Here.”

Ada hesitated. “Are you sure? It’s small, I can manage it.”

Hecate kept her hand out. “You’ll only want more from the bookshop, and I’m sure you’ll find a tea you like.”

Ada chuckled and relinquished her bag. “You know me far too well.”

Hecate took the bag and nodded. “Which way?”

Ada led her to the book shop and Hecate sighed at the front displays. They were full of the romantic novels Ada favored and popular witch fiction that Hecate never understood the point of.

“Where is your nonfiction?” asked Ada beside her. The clerk pointed and Ada nodded toward Hecate. “I’ll see you in an hour?”

Hecate gave her a small nod and made her way to the back of the shop. The selection was small, but a lot less dismal than she’d expected. She waved her hand and started to browse the shelves.   

* * *

Ada adjusted the grey shawl around her shoulders and hoped she wasn’t being too ridiculous. She was glad that she’d packed the purple dress she loved so much since it was one of her nicer ones. Not that she thought Hecate would notice. Well, she was hoping Hecate might notice. Moreover, she was hoping that she hadn’t misread the possibility that seemed to arise in the past couple of days that she might not be alone in her regard for Hecate.

She stopped short in the doorway of the dining room. A tall attractive redhead was leaning close and chuckling at something Hecate was saying. Ada shook her head. She couldn’t believe she’d been so ridiculous. This fantasy of Hecate wanting her back had been fed by all this time together but Ada should have seen that she’d misread the situation. She turned to change and leave Hecate to whatever that stranger might want.

“Wait,” came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see Hecate peering down at her with frantic eyes. Ada shook her head. “I’m sorry, Hecate, I can go if you--”

“Go?” asked Hecate. Ada took her in fully and wished that she hadn’t. Hecate was wearing one of Ada’s favorite black dresses. There were small silver crescent moons all over it and it glimmered as it flared. Hecate wore it last year to a conference mixer and Ada thought she might faint from the sight.

Ada swallowed thickly. “Yes, I don’t want to interrupt you.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Interrupt me? I was waiting for you.” She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. “Have I done something wrong?”

Ada bit her lip and nodded to where she’d seen Hecate earlier. “No, it’s just that woman looked as if she wanted--

“Something I didn’t,” stated Hecate quickly. Ada startled slightly and Hecate added, “At least something I didn’t want with her.”

“Oh,” said Ada quietly. “What do you want or who do you…” Ada trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

Hecate took a tentative step closer. “Will you still have dinner with me?”

Ada pulled her shawl tighter and nodded. “Of course.”

Hecate took a step back and Ada led her into the dining room. “You look nice,” she whispered as she pulled Ada’s chair out.

Ada felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Hecate felt her palms sweat as they neared Ada’s door. It had been hard to concentrate on eating with how stunning Ada looked in the restaurant lighting and the dress she wore. All Hecate wanted was to ask if they might end early and steal away to one of their rooms so she might finally act on the feelings she felt might burst from within her at any moment.

“This was lovely.”

Hecate blinked owlishly and looked down at Ada. “W-what?”

Ada tilted her head. “The evening, dinner. Truly the last few days. I don’t think I would have had nearly as good a time if I’d been left to my own devices.”

Hecate’s cheeks warmed at the compliment and she took a deep breath before she confessed, “I don’t think I would have either.”

Ada gave her a soft smile and reached forward to squeeze Hecate’s bicep. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate nodded and Ada opened her door. Hecate squeezed her hands, trying to think of how to convey what she needed to say. It was just as Ada stepped in that she found the words. “I… I need to tell you something.”

The way Ada turned and looked up at her with her tender blue eyes made Hecate’s heart hammer against her chest. “What is it?”

“Earlier when you thought, that is with that woman, I..I,” she paused and started to fidget. Her temporary bravado was dwindling more rapidly than she would have liked.

Ada shook her head. “You don’t have to explain, Hecate, I--”

“No, please,” started Hecate. She took a step forward and lifted a shaky hand to Ada’s face. “M-may I?”

Ada’s eyes widened as they flitted from Hecate’s hand to her face and back again. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

Hecate cupped her cheek and stroked her thumb along it. She bent forward and smiled as Ada rose to meet her. Hecate wasn’t sure which of them let out the small sigh before their lips met. She was sure, however, that in all her fantasies of this exact moment, she had completely underestimated the brilliant way it would feel. Ada’s lips were soft and pliant as she moved in time with Hecate’s and brought a hand up to cup the back of Hecate’s neck. Hecate leaned forward as Ada pulled her gently. In their increasingly passionate embrace, Hecate pushed Ada backward into the room.

At some point between Hecate discarding Ada’s shawl and moving her hand to thread her fingers through Ada’s hair, the door shut. The sound startled her and she reluctantly broke their kiss. She peered down at Ada who took a moment to realize Hecate had pulled back. Hecate seized the opportunity to take in Ada’s pale pink lips swollen from their kisses and her breathless sigh as she opened her eyes. _I did that to her_ , thought Hecate as she felt a delicious dip in her stomach.

Ada pressed into Hecate’s hand at the base of her neck and bit her lip. Hecate couldn’t think of a sight lovelier. “Something wrong?”

Hecate smiled slowly and shook her head. “No.” She leaned forward to capture Ada’s lips again then hesitated. “Unless there is for you?”

Ada answered her in the form of a kiss that almost made Hecate stumble backward. Ada chased her mouth with an insistence that Hecate welcomed as she pulled her closer. Hecate pulled the bottom lip that had distracted her so many times before between her teeth. The action elicited delicious groan from Ada as she squeezed Hecate’s hips.  

Distracted as they both were, Hecate missed the ottoman behind her, which sent her soaring backward and landing on her back near the fireplace. Ada landed with a loud _oof_ on top of her.  

Ada sighed as she sat up slightly. She ran her hands down Hecate’s sides while also visually scanning her. “Oh dear, are you all right?”

Hecate nodded though her back started to throb. “Yes, just one,” she paused and focused her magic to the pain in her back, healing it instantly. “There.” She reached up and tucked a strand of Ada’s hair behind her ear. “No harm done.”

Ada scanned her once more before she seemed to accept the answer. She bit her lip and before Hecate could think to reach up and kiss it free, Ada’s words stopped her. “Is this really happening?”

Hecate furrowed her brow and felt her heart sink. Did Ada want it to stop? Had Hecate been too forward? Ada continued to stare at her and Hecate sighed.

“I’m sorry, Ada.” When Ada didn’t say anything and looked past Hecate’s shoulder, Hecate moved to try and sit up. “I didn’t realize you might not want--”

Ada’s eyes flew to hers and while she made room for Hecate to sit up, her hand shot out to Hecate’s arm. “No, please, no I want this. Goodness, how I want this, but I just never thought…” she trailed off and ducked her head.

Hecate tilted her head and crooked her index finger under Ada’s chin. “You never thought what?”

Ada sighed and looked up at her. “That you might want it too.”

Her eyes searched Hecate’s with a vulnerability that made Hecate’s chest ache. How could Ada doubt how much she might want her? It was hard for Hecate to conceive of a time in the last five years where she didn’t crave Ada’s presence, her guidance, or her comfort.

Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and swallowed thickly. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Ada’s eyes widened a little. She raised a hand to Hecate’s cheek and lightly traced her features, all the while looking at Hecate with an awe Hecate had never seen before. Eventually she leaned up slowly and pulled Hecate into a kiss. Hecate had enough sense to transfer pillows from Ada’s bed before Ada’s kiss left her unable to focus on anything else. Ada kissed her with a fervor and curiosity that sent anticipation and desire thrumming through Hecate’s veins. Hecate’s hands sought purchase on the curve of Ada’s hips as she reclined back amongst the pillows and pulled Ada closer.

When they parted next, Ada leaned her forehead against Hecate’s. “Please tell me I won’t wake up in a minute, tangled in sheets, and disappointed again.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not precisely sure how your sheets might factor into the evening but,” she clicked her fingers and switched their positions, “this isn’t a dream.” Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek with one hand while her other one hovered over Ada’s dress. “I want you. I’d like to show you, if you’ll let me?”

Ada nodded and placed her hand on top of Hecate’s, guiding her down to the buttons at her chest. Hecate gave her cheek a small press before she used both of her hands to make quick work of Ada’s dress. It wasn’t long before Ada leaned up on her elbows, her chest rising and falling due to her panting and a hungry look in her eyes. Hecate licked her lips as she stared and tried to contain herself.

“Hecate?”

Hecate tilted her head but didn’t take her eyes off Ada’s chest encased in her cream slip. “Hmm?”

Ada chuckled softly. “You’re welcome to touch me.”         

“Yes,” answered Hecate still not moving. Ada tilted her head, her expectant look broke Hecate out of her daze. Hecate reached up and slipped Ada’s dress down to her elbows while she leaned forward to kiss the base of Ada’s neck. Ada reached up to touch Hecate then found her movement restricted by her dress. She squinted and tried again before she sighed.

“Sod it,” she huffed before she clicked her fingers and sent her dress to the other side of the room. Hecate smiled against her skin as Ada brought one hand to the back of Hecate’s head and pulled her closer. Hecate gave Ada’s collarbone a playful nip and Ada groaned under her.

When Hecate started to pepper kisses along Ada’s collarbone, Ada whimpered slightly and asked something that Hecate couldn’t hear. Hecate gave her a small kiss to the sternum before she looked up. “What was that?”

Ada took a deep breath. “I-I wondered if I might take your hair down?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Are you sure? I can just,” she gestured with her hand indicating the intent to use magic.

Ada took her hand and kissed her fingers. “Another time. I’d liked to do it for you if you don’t mind.” She smiled and looked up at Hecate with such wonder that Hecate felt her cheeks warm under Ada’s gaze. “It’s just I’ve thought about--”

Hecate leaned down and kissed above Ada’s chest as she angled her head for better access.

* * *

Ada felt a bit dazed as she reached up into Hecate’s hair. Despite Hecate’s reassurance and the very real feeling of Hecate’s lips on her skin, she could hardly believe everything that was happening. Hecate Hardbroom, the woman she’d spent the better part of two years wanting was holding her, kissing her, and wanting her in exactly the way Ada dreamed. Well, that wasn’t true. This was infinitely better than anything Ada’s dreams had managed to conjure.

She easily found Hecate’s pins and slowly unwound her braid. She would have been quicker about it but Hecate had taken to kissing her breasts through her slip. It was distracting in the most exhilarating sense. Just as Ada pulled the tie off the end of the braid, Hecate’s fingertips ran up her thighs and stopped at the hem of her slip. Ada gasped and squeezed her legs together.

Hecate looked up from Ada’s chest. “Would you like me to stop?”

_No_ , screamed the throbbing between Ada’s legs. Luckily, what little logic she was still able to maintain won out. “Just for a minute.”

Hecate nodded and took a breath. She looked positively stunning like this, her dark eyes so focused and present. She moved her hands to Ada’s shoulders, lightly tracing them. It took Ada a moment to realize Hecate was tracing her freckles. The thought caused a rush of affection to pool in Ada’s chest. When Ada was done undoing Hecate’s braid, she started to run her hands through Hecate’s hair. Hecate leaned into the touch and during Ada’s second stroke of her tresses, made a sound akin to purring.

Hecate shook her head and licked her lips as her eyes flickered down between them. “May I continue?”

Ada brought her other hand to Hecate’s shoulder and squeezed. “May I take this off first?”

Hecate pointed out a potential problem by stating, “The zipper is in the back.”

Ada chuckled. “I’m aware and I think I have a solution.”

Hecate tilted her head. “I’m all ears, Miss Cackle.”

Ada smiled at the playful use of her formal address. She pulled Hecate gently toward her. “I think you’ll find, Miss Hardbroom, that if I lean up just so and,” she started to unzip Hecate’s zipper, “you can be granted better access to my neck.”

She felt Hecate hum against her before a tongue darted out across her skin. When Hecate sucked at her pulse point, Ada shivered and whispered a request to use magic. Hecate chuckled against her and clicked her dress away. Ada moaned as Hecate’s glorious skin finally made contact with her own. Ada threaded her fingers in Hecate’s hair and used it as an anchor as Hecate vanished her slip and kissed her breasts. Ada arched up to meet Hecate, moaning as Hecate kissed and licked her way down Ada’s body.

When Hecate reached Ada’s stomach, Ada spoke. “Wait, please.”

Hecate stopped touching her and looked up. “Are you all right?”

Ada thought about the way her heart beat so fast she feared it might escape her chest and the sparks she could see of her magic on her skin. _All right_ was too mild a description. She smiled though. “Yes, I’d just like you up here with me, if you don’t mind.”

Hecate nodded and moved up to lie on her side while she placed a hand on Ada’s stomach. She leaned forward and gave Ada’s cheek a kiss. “Ready?”

Ada nodded as she guided Hecate’s hand between her legs. Hecate slipped her fingers inside Ada’s folds and Ada’s head fell backward as she groaned. It was almost too good a feeling, if such a thing were possible. Ada pressed her forehead against Hecate’s to try to ground herself, but it was hard not to get lost in the glorious sensation of Hecate pressed against her and her fingers inside of Ada. Ada took a deep breath and tried to focus.

Hecate kissed Ada’s cheek. “All right?”

Ada groaned and nodded. “It’s… just... wonderful.” _Almost too wonderful_ , she thought.

Hecate kissed Ada’s cheek again as Ada managed simple instructions. _Down, faster, harder, please_. Hecate responded immediately to each one, punctuating each change with a kiss to Ada’s temple or her cheek. Ada writhed and groaned next to her, feeling herself slowly unravel. She managed to turn and kiss Hecate as she was about to come, moaning Hecate’s name as she found her release.

Hecate held Ada as she came down. It was something so unexpected and tender that Ada felt herself shiver from the intensity of how grateful she was. Hecate lightly traced Ada’s features with her fingertips following up each caress with a kiss. Hecate wiped her thumb at the edge of Ada’s eyes, her fingers coming back wet. Ada hadn’t even realized she was crying.  

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Hecate.

Ada smiled and curled into her. “And you’re magnificent.” She leaned up and gave Hecate a long kiss pouring all of her gratitude and joy into it. Hecate wore a small smile as they broke apart. Ada reached up to cup her cheek. “May I suggest a change of location for your turn?”

Hecate shook her head. “Oh, Ada, you don’t have to--”

“Oh, darling, you haven’t even begun to see what I can do.”

Ada decided Hecate’s pink cheeks in the firelight were her new favorite sight. She stood on slightly wobbly legs. Hecate reached out to steady her and Ada gave her hand a kiss as she led her to the center of her room.

* * *

Hecate tilted her head as they neared a round covered structure in the middle of the room. “Is that a--”

“A hot tub. I’m quite fond of them. Just one moment.” Ada vanished the cover and warmed the water. She climbed in then turned to offer a hand to Hecate. Hecate hesiated as she considered her slip. She hadn’t noticed in how lovely Ada had looked early that she neglected to remove this last article of clothing. There was a brief thought to not wanting Ada to be disappointed by what she might find when Hecate was finally bare before her. The thought vanished at the gentle look in Ada’s eyes while she waited patiently with her outstretched hand.

Hecate vanished her slip and took Ada’s hand. As Ada settled, she pulled Hecate toward her lap. Hecate’s heart rate increased as she shifted and straddled Ada’s lap gingerly. The way Hecate slid against Ada in the water felt luxurious and wanton in equal measure.

Hecate’s eyes found Ada’s. “Is this all right?”

Ada nodded as she ran her hands up and down Hecate’s thighs. “Is it all right with you?”

Hecate nodded in return and cupped Ada’s cheek. Her hair fell around them and Ada turned to kiss Hecate’s palm before taking one of Hecate’s fingers in her mouth. Hecate groaned at the sensation of Ada’s lips wrapped around the digit slowly pulling it in and circling her tongue around it. She moved agonizingly slowly from each of Hecate’s fingers. When she reached Hecate’s thumb, Hecate was vibrating with want and found it only natural to pull Ada into a searing kiss. Ada let out a small moan as Hecate slipped her tongue through Ada’s slightly parted lips. Hecate sought to explore Ada’s mouth with the same vigor Ada had just used with Hecate’s fingers.

Ada stopped their kiss short, chuckling at Hecate’s whine when she pulled away. “It’s your turn remember? I need to make good on my promise to show you what I can do.” She punctuated the end of her question with a wink.

Hecate felt her stomach take another dip. Ada’s seductive tone would be the death of her, but she couldn’t find mind enough to care. She pushed down into Ada’s lap, feeling her center start to throb with want.

She bit her lip as she stayed hovering above Ada’s lips. She tried to say something but found her ability to speak greatly impaired by Ada below her and the delicious feel of their bodies arching toward one another. Instead all she offered was a groan.

Ada smiled as she tilted her head. “Might I show you?”

“Yes.”

Ada ran her fingers through Hecate’s hair and pulled at it slightly. Hecate growled in response and threw her head back into Ada’s touch. She closed her eyes while Ada took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss just below Hecate’s jawline. Hecate adjusted, anticipating Ada’s goal and sat up so Ada might have better access to her chest. Hecate’s panting increased as Ada took one of her nipples into her mouth and circled it with her tongue.

“Ada,” she moaned.

Ada smiled and continued while Hecate reached up with a boldness that surprised her and gently took Ada’s hand, guiding it between her legs. Hecate knew she should wait. She should let Ada build her up and draw her out, but her need was too overwhelming. Hecate spread wider before she pressed against Ada’s searching fingers and tried to not melt at how quickly Ada found her momentum.

Ada’s ministrations were mesmerizing and perfect but Hecate’s body cried out for a quick release. She needed more and she needed it faster. She squeezed Ada’s shoulder as she moaned. “Ada, please.”  

Ada nodded as she increased her rhythm and turned her thumb in circles around Hecate’s clit. Hecate leaned forward as she undulated her hips. She tightened her arms around Ada’s shoulders. Ada kissed her chest then pulled an arm around Hecate’s waist.  She pulled Hecate closer and helped her move to better meet Ada’s hand. Hecate felt the edge of her release and chased it with increased vigor. As she tightened around Ada’s fingers, she shivered and held Ada close.

“You’re gorgeous, my darling,” whispered Ada.

Hecate relaxed and shuddered slightly as Ada pulled out her hand. Ada turned to kiss Hecate’s cheek. Hecate let out a small sound of contentment and nuzzled against Ada’s neck. When Hecate’s breathing returned to normal, she kissed the base of Ada’s neck.

Ada kissed Hecate’s temple in return. “Would you like to see my favorite thing about this room?”

Hecate lifted her head and nodded. Ada gave her another squeeze before she helped Hecate ease off her lap. Ada waved a hand to open the curtains, revealing a large window.

Hecate let out an undignified squeak. “Ada!”

Ada chuckled as she pressed her cheek against Hecate’s arm. “Not to worry, there’s a charm on the window so no one can see in. Test for it if you’d like.”

Hecate raised a hand and detected the spell instantly. “Oh,” she breathed.

Hecate lifted her arm and allowed Ada to curl into her. They sat in silence for a while watching the snow sparkle as far as they could see in the moonlight. It was calm and enchanting and everything Hecate could have wanted.

After a while, Hecate turned to look at Ada and noticed her eyes start to droop. “Ready to sleep?”

Ada pouted and Hecate almost chuckled at the sight. Then she yawned and Hecate quirked an eyebrow to accentuate her point. Ada sighed in acquiesce and nodded. Hecate climbed out of the tub first before she turned and offered her hand to assist Ada. Ada smiled her thanks and raised a hand, looking up to Hecate for permission. Hecate nodded and Ada sent a gentle drying spell over both of them.

Ada clicked her fingers for the lamp as they both climbed into the bed. Hecate raised an arm for Ada to curl into her. Ada beamed and snuggled closer.  Hecate gave her a squeeze before she started to run her finger tips up and down Ada’s arm.

Ada vanished her spectacles and clicked her fingers for the lamp. “Thank you.”

Hecate stopped her light stroking on Ada’s arm. “For what?”

Ada leaned up to look at her. “Inviting me to lunch that first day, indulging my trips into a dreaded tourist trap,” she paused and bit her lip, “wanting me back.”

Hecate felt her heart constrict at Ada’s tone and the look in her eyes. She smiled. “Thank you for saying yes. For finding a way to make those trips tolerable and Ada?”

Ada tilted her head as she squinted up at Hecate. “Hmm?”

Hecate squeezed her shoulder and kissed Ada’s temple. “You never have to thank me for wanting you.”

Ada gave Hecate a squeeze before they drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
